Page 3: Mellow Mood
by The One Named Light
Summary: I suppose it begins when a newborn gem awakens to find a maniacal high gem with a vendetta against the world for having been a failed gem colony of sorts. So it's up to Asriel and the Crystal Gems. THIS IS UNDERFRACTURE


-Citrine POV-

I woke up in a strange room, definately not headquarters. All four of my collegues were laying by my side in front of an odd young lady with purple hair and skin... I wanted to ask where we were but then...

I saw a glass coffin.

As I glanced into Riley's soulless eyes, I had no idea if she was going to be okay. And with what's happened to us, neither would they, I went over to talk it out with all of them, explained that everything would be okay, but...

'Tripledent Gum will make you smile!'

It was always eeough for {IDENTITY RETRACTED} to explode like that, except here, he up and blew a hole through a wall, revealing a small group of humans with gems on their bodies with the exception of this goat person...

"Whoa, so there are other boy gems." spoke the small one.

"Odds are still infantecimal at best." responded the tall one.

This caused the other odd lady to scowl at them, right before calling us out! "Citrine, Cover me!"

"Who? Me?"

"Of course, It's you! That is your gem, is it not?!" the woman yelled back as I looked at myself, gone was the flowing green dress, but in it's place was a white T-shirt under a blue button shirt that sported a yellow, star-shaped gem.

"Taffeeite, Turquoise, tend to the crystal coffin. Cuprite, Emerald, don't let these clods get in my way!" the witch snarled her orders to my colleagues... Now Faffeeite and Turquoise, Cuprite and Emerald as she dubbed them... She thinks she can just call us whatever she wants because we up and magically showed up here.

"Now listen here, I'm supposed to be the one in charge of Riley's well-being here!" I stated to the "to think that you can just make up these names for us on the fly just because we woke up with these gems on our bodies-"

"We're done here." The tall lady behind the hall spoke, prompting the goatperson and four other humans... or at least, I think they're human, the whole 'making weapons out of thin air' thing seems kinda out there... to charge against us. We did all that we could dodging their attacks, {IDENTITY RETRACTED} was one of the only two among us who are actually fighting back and enjoying doing as such!

Naturally, the opposing group referring to themselves as 'The Crystal Gems' were much more experienced than we can even hope to be, I begged them to stop, but they refused since the only one giving it her all was the purple one, She wielded Kunai Knives and a huge manhole-sized Shuriken attached to a chain of light. I was backed into a corner to see the other purple girl, this time the darker purple 'Crystal Gem', closing in with a grin upon her face which then sank.

"Geez, you're serious about the whole 'first time as a gem' thing, huh..." sighed this dark purple 'gem' before the light purple 'gem' charged at the goat child with a lightning kick, but then...

-Asriel POV-

A burst of light caused a barrier to be formed around us, around me, around the gems, even around this Mythril lady... when I turned around to the coffin in the back, I saw an arm extended with a magical key-like sword, the radient girl looked to the occupant in the coffin and stood in shock as she got up from the coffin and walked towards Mythril.

"Stay back! I already have the gem platoon I needed to create!" commanded Mythril, "I know it can be possible to create gems out of souls!"

"Yeah, well that doesn't give you the right to just pluck us from whence we came!" debated the yellow one, (Citrine, I think.) "We're a part of Riley's heart, she is our power, our responsibility! And you're not free to do whatever you please with her!"

"If that's the case, then I guess it explains the subconscious control her newfound keyblade has over her slumbering shell." sneered Mythril, much to the confusion of Citrine and the others. "I command you to free yourself from thy trance!"

The girl then stumbled as she geared up for the final blow... glancing at her 'keyblade' in utter shock before Mythril converted a glass mirror into a portal to somewhere else that wasn't here as she bid her farewells "We'll meet again, Crystal Gems, now that I have the information I need, I can plunge this soulless society to the ground and start the colony anew!"

And as she phased through the mirror, she made sure to break it with a single punch to ensure no one else gave chase. Garnet ran to the girl as did Citrine, the latter of whom doing her best to comfort her, when her presence began to make her quiver with fear. And so, that's when they introduced themselves as the 'Crystal Comets'

Citrine, the gem with the golden glow, was the impromptu leader. Turquoise, the teardrop-shaped baby-blue gemstone, was the support of the group. Cuprite, the firey-orange gem, seemed like the muscle while Emerald and Taffeeite, the green and purple gems, were more into tactics and the like. And this human girl, Riley, had her soul torn asunder to create these five particular gems. Peridot acknowlaged her as a sort of 'Biological Kindergarten' which surprised even the other gems when Peri made the particular diagnosis... I decided to ask the obvious.

"So, is this a Kindergarten as in Preschool?"


End file.
